


The Sun is a Closed Fist

by foreskinsmoothie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Degradation, Facial, M/M, PWP, Plot Twist, Rough Sex, Slight Incest, Whump, graphic noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreskinsmoothie/pseuds/foreskinsmoothie
Summary: This was humiliating. He was nothing, worse than nothing, he was- an embarrassment. If Mako knew… if Korra knew… he was almost glad his parents weren’t alive to know he was a warrior getting facefucked by a petite prince who wore women’s perfume.
Relationships: Bolin/Desna (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Sun is a Closed Fist

That day Bolin said Eska and Desna were indistinguishable was only the first time he’d jumped to conclusions too soon about the twins. 

Desna was usually quiet. Bolin realized, as his swollen opening was stabbed into over and over again at a punishing pace, that was because the contents of his brain were better left unsaid. 

“I knew you were a whore when I first laid eyes on you.” Desna said, bitter, words curling just like his thin hand on Bolin’s throat. “No one would think it, such an unassuming disposition and boyish green eyes set in deliciously plump cheeks. A body so strong, bulging muscles and an appetite suitable only for a man- but you’re just a fucking polar puppy. Nothing but a warm hole and a crying bitch splayed out on the cold ground- crying because I’ll use you and even if you told, no one would care. It’s a blessing to receive me; isn’t it, _whore?”_

He wasn’t too far off. No one _would_ care if Bolin told the whole water tribe he was molested by their beloved prince, jumped on his way to bed and pinned down by icy handcuffs on the floor. Fucked like a polar bear dog on the hard ground, the cloth being scraped away with every harsh roll of beautiful brown hips. 

“I-I’m not-“ Bolin hiccuped and snot was running down his lips and chin, “worthless-“ his sentence broke into a painful wail when Desna snapped forward and jammed back inside him, so deep it felt like a sharp pain in his stomach. “It hurts- Mako- _Korra-!”_

“They’d thoroughly enjoy the show, I’d bet.” Desna bit at Bolin’s pale back like a wild animal, sinking his glaringly white teeth in until he drew blood. Bolin screamed, squirmed, but the ice bondage was so cold, so tight his hands were turning blue. “I’d love to have fucked you cross eyed in front of your dear brother, to show him just what purpose you’re most useful for fulfilling. The only noteworthy thing about you is this perfect body, a combat suitable thing you are- but you lack the sense to know you should never walk a strangers palace so flippantly, _my polar puppy._ What sort of warrior are you?” 

“I just want-“ His words stuttered as his hysterics grew. His cheek, red from frostbite, was pressed to the floor making his already considerably unattractive face even moreso. “t-to- to be good-“

“Oh, you’re plenty good.” Desna interrupted. He wormed his fingers into Bolin’s mouth and yanked at the edge of his lips until Bolin was forced up onto his forearms, face beaming upward. The assault on his backside finally subsided and Desna rose to move in front of Bolin, erection proud and flushed as it extended from his pelvis, and his robes parted just enough to reveal it in its entirety. Desna thumbed over Bolin’s wobbling lower lip with one hand as another fisted into Bolin’s curly hair. “I’ll show you exactly what you’re good for, make you say it until it’s to my satisfaction- you’re my whore.”

“I’m uh wh-whore!” Bolin wept- his shoulders shook with each sob and his breath kept catching painfully in his chest. “I’m a whore- uh _whore_ \- a whore-“

“ _My_ whore, you stupid _bitch_.”

He pushed his hips forward and held Bolin in place until his cock was rubbing a cold, red cheek and kept going until Bolin felt the nauseating texture of Desna’s balls on his chin. He could feel the faint tendon that ran along the underside of Desna’s cock on his eyelid- Desna started humping his face and smearing it with precum, mixing it with his tears and snot until it was a sloppy mess of liquids and Bolin was crying his heart out. This was humiliating. He was nothing, worse than nothing, he was- an embarrassment. If Mako knew… if Korra knew… he was almost glad his parents weren’t alive to know he was a warrior getting facefucked by a petite prince who wore women’s perfume.

“This is your best performance so far.” Desna commented, rubbing the shiny head of his cock against Bolin’s lips as if applying a generous amount of lipstick, then pinching Bolin’s cheek and pulling until Bolin squealed and let out another flood of fat tears. “Strip away all that fucking bravado and you’re left with an ugly face that’s only pretty when it’s in pain. I’ll make you miserable, Bolin- because it’s my pleasure that matters, not yours. Not to me. Not to _anyone_.”

Desna jammed his cock into Bolin’s warm mouth mid-sob and he immediately began gagging, throat convulsing and face going red with lack of oxygen. He’d scream if he could- his toes curled and he pulled away as much as he could but Desna just followed his movement, shoving so deep all Bolin could smell was his sweat, his skin, his hatred.

“You won’t be escaping this, puppy.” Desna let out a trembling sigh, the first indication that he was getting pleasure out of the encounter at all, as he twirled his finger in one of Bolin’s more stubborn curls. He looked pleased and dazed, like he’d just eaten a good meal. “You and our cousin are so used to triumph that failure rarely occurs to you, I bet. Being defeated so thoroughly that you can never feel like a man again. I’ll turn you into my woman- my little bed warmer, my plaything. At least, I’d do that if you were even worth my time.” 

They always won in the end. More snot ran down Bolin’s upper lip, mixing with the drool building around his mouth as he was molested. His heart had stopped hammering at some point and all he could do was shake himself apart while Desna pounded at his face, stabbing his tonsils and forcing himself down Bolin’s throat with more vigor every time. It hurt. It hurt and no one was coming to save him.

“Makooo,” Bolin cried once Desna felt satisfied with the bruised state of his tonsils. He clung to his brother. His brother wasn’t coming. If he did- Bolin was already used up. It was too late anyway and yet, “Makooo, p-please I- it hurts- I don’t- w-ant it- M-Mako,”

“Like a child crying for a mother.” Desna said. His breathing was labored- when Bolin looked up with bloodshot eyes rimmed with glistening tears, unsuspecting like an alligator deer in headlights, Desna was stroking himself to completion. “I bet your peasant brother will wish he’d popped your cherry when he still had the chance.”

Then Desna reached his climax and shot in Bolin’s face- cum caught in his eyelashes and thick ropes gathered on his round cheeks, dripped over the broad bridge of his nose onto his pale lips. When he cried out for a final time, white globs of semen connected lips parted in agony. In shame. Desna nonchalantly tucked himself away and wiped his dirty hand off on Bolin’s night shirt, walked away with dignity and grace and the completely indifferent nature he always honed. The ice cuffs melted. Bolin barely managed to lift himself onto his knees and wipe at his drenched face and by then, Desna had vanished.

He didn’t know what to do. He went to Mako’s room- his brother always knew what to do. 

“Mako-“ It wasn’t a surprise that Mako was awake, on the lip of his bed staring contemplatively at a map. When he saw his little brother's state, his pupils shrunk and he stood with haste, allowing the map to tumble away and unfurl on the floor. Mako sent his usually spotless quarters into further disarray when he stamped a boot print onto the parchment in his path to Bolin. “M-Mako-!”

Mako crushed him in a hug and Bolin had never been in a safer place than when he was in his only living family members arms. “Your face… who the fuck did his to you?!”

“Desna raped me-“ the word tasted as awful as it sounded and Bolin started crying again. “my room- I-I just wanted to go to bed and he- f-fucking- forced his thing in- i-it hurt so bad and I’m- u-uh- _whore_ -“ He started blabbering unintelligibly at that point. No matter what he said, he was confident Mako would understand. He always did. There was no one on the planet Bolin trusted more. “Put it in me- on my face- h-his stuff on me- f-felt so cold- gross- and you’re so w-warm- and he- he-“

“What?” Mako demanded, his voice on fire with fury. He hugged Bolin tighter. “He what?”

It felt too horrible to say out loud, but Bolin couldn’t snap his mouth closed fast enough. “Said you’d do that to me too!”

A long silence filled the sleeping quarters. Bolin felt heat radiating so strongly off of his brother, their close proximity almost burned. The room was sweltering and Bolin was sure he’d never felt Mako’s intense anger so strongly before- when he finally got the strength to clutch onto his older brother like a goddamn vice, his heart dropped into his stomach and his blood felt cold. Something firm was nudging the bottom of his stomach, angled upwards and warm with blood, covered only by the thin fabric of Mako’s pajama shorts- when he tried to pull away, the hug became more of a chokehold and he was squashed tighter against his older brother's body. The one person he trusted more than anyone else in the world- Bolin whimpered.

“You don’t believe that creep, right?” Mako asked. His voice was gravelly like a growl. His erection twitched against Bolin and his hand was hot as the surface of the sun when it grabbed the back of Bolin’s head, forcing his wet face into the crook of Mako’s warm neck. It hurt.

“I’m your brother, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> not nearly enough bolin whump in this fucking fandom


End file.
